


The Devil's Dice

by DarkQueenBlu



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied Mpreg, M/M, More tags later, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, almost, kinda short chapters, long lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkQueenBlu/pseuds/DarkQueenBlu
Summary: "Good for nothing lackey" this "Good for nothing lackey" that. He's always been the same but this time I can't take it. "Good for nothing lackey"?! Bullshit. I'm done...At least I wish I was, but he drags me back in and those damn cups just made it worse. The only thing keeping me here is my contract, the one contract the boys didn't get... Mine.But... Is that a bad thing? Do I wish they took it? I don't know anymore.*Sighs* "Our casino's a mess.""Good for nothing lackey, huh?"
Relationships: Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) & Cuphead (Cuphead), Beppi the Clown/Djimmi the Great, Blind Specter/Cagney Carnation, Chips Bettigan/Mr. Wheezy, Grim Matchstick/Wally Warbles, The Devil/King Dice (Cuphead)
Kudos: 37





	1. Only Dice

The painful sight of a caved-in ceiling, the stench of leaking gas, the split in half casino tables, the broken bar stools, not to mention the lack of staff in this damn place.

Some will come back once they realize they have no home to go back to, so they’ll be coming back. For me, I’ve been here for so long I kinda forgot what the isles are like or even what they look like. I sigh at the destruction in front of my face, wishing I didn’t have to clean all this up. Even though we ended up in defeat, this casino means more than gambling and contracts for me. Although those were a bonus, that wasn’t the principal purpose of this place... the crashing of a shot glass against a cracked wall caused my thoughts to come to a halt.

“All you good for nothing lackeys, getting BEAT by CHILDREN? You ALL are fucking useless. Nothing but pains in my god damn side.” I felt the anger at Boss excreted, but angry or not he just pissed me off. 

“‘Good for nothing' lackeys’ huh? ‘GOOD FOR NOTHING LACKEYS’?! Are you fucking kidding me? Your sorry ass also got whipped by them too, don’t forget, and how DARE you call me that after all your shit I’ve put up with. Do you know how many occasions I had to pay because of you? HUH? So MR. DEVIL, what’s your brilliant plan now? Huh?” I was inches away from his face, my face was flushed and I was panting hard. My finger rest against his chest, I had been roughly steering at, my eyes had released fuming tears that were a mix with rage, frustration, and hurt. The taller figure looked at me with what I can only see as guilt, and I’m glad he is guilty.

“Pip, Dot, take Dice out of here.” A deep and raspy voice called out causing my attention to shift from Boss to them, my minions, my crew. I felt good inside knowing they came back. Pip and Dot grabbed each of my hands and dragged me out of the room.

“Don’t waste your tears, Ma. You know how Pa is when he’s frustrated and angry at himself.” Dot rolls her eyes. Despite their tough appearance Dot and Pip were the kindest out of this little crew of ours, well when we’re not in business they are. 

“It’s like Dot said he’s a butthead, but why?” The tiny domino looks up at me with questioning eyes, I know he’s confused almost as much as I am. I answer him with a shrug and a sigh. We walk into the elevator and head up to the private quarters that meant for all casino workers, Pip and Dot make sure I am in bed before climbing in themselves. You never realize how sleepy you are until you are told to rest, and soon I find myself passed out as my head hits the pillow.

 **On Inkwell Island**

It’s been a week since Cuphead and Mugman defeated The Devil and ripped up everyone’s contracts, during the week everyone has been happy; laughing, playing, and just enjoying their freedom. But also during this week, the number of people has increased in gossiping about King Dice. This sudden talk made a certain young cup curious, but whenever he would ask anyone they’d end the conversation about the man and shoo him away. Despite this, Cuphead was head strong to get answers, so he went to ask the one Inkwell islander that he knew could give him answers, Elder Kettle.

“Elder! Kettle! Elder Kettle!” The cup shouted as he ran towards the home he’d grown up in with his brother, who was hot on his trail behind him. “Elder Kettle... I... have a... question.” The little cup huffed as he tried to catch his breath while his brother lay on the grass exhausted from their running. The kettle chuckled at the boys before heading inside to grab them a drink. When returning he gave the drinks to the boys, then relaxed in his rocking chair.

“I have a feeling I know your question, but I’ll ask, anyway. What is the question you have, Cuphead?” Cuphead had finally caught his breath and gleamed at the opportunity at getting answers.

“Why is everyone talking about King Dice, but then not saying anything about it to me? I mean I saved them and yet they can’t even tell me what’s going on?” The cup stomped his foot in frustration while he looked at the elder.

“I know what they are talking about and why, but I can’t tell you either of those answers.” This revelation dumbfounded Cuphead, but before he could rant the elder continued. “As an old friend of Dice’s I cannot betray him in telling you, this is also the case with the Islanders, we still see him as an old friend we’d played with as children.” Cuphead’s mind swirled at the new knowledge.

“H-how?” Mugman stuttered.

“How is he your childhood friend? He’s super young. Isn’t he?” Elder Kettle chuckled at the boys.

“Heavens he’s got y’all fooled. I’m what? 1.. 0.. 7? So, he’s about 106 by now. Working for the Devil has its perks, don’t cha think? But if you want actual answers, you must go to Cala. She’s like a sister to him and could give you answers, but I’m curious. What are you going to do with the truth, Cuphead?” Elder Kettle cracked open one of his eyes to look at the boy.

“Absolutely nothing, just curious.” The elder gave a nod and began rocking in his outdoor chair, closing back his open eye as he listened to the boys zoom off.

“I hope you know what you’re doing, old friend.” The old kettle scoffed.

**Cuphead**

“Can you believe King Dice is 106? I can’t. That was a real shocker. Now I kinda feel bad for knocking out an Elder of the island.” I glance at my brother that looked at the ground with a face of guilt, Mugman is always the rational and “good one” out of us. Me? I’m the troublemaker and chaos causer, but it usually ends up working out just fine. That aside I have to cheer up my brother.

“I can’t believe it either, but once we get answers from Madame Cala, we can go get ice cream.” His face lights up, but only a little I can tell the situation is still gnawing at him, he’s such a goody-two-shoes. We continue to Inkwell Isle III once we got there, we head to the ship graveyard where Madame Cala lives. We wait a few minutes before she shows up.

Her skin looked paler and the number of snakes on her head seemed to have reduced, not to mention she looked thinner than from when we had last seen her. “Hey, Madame Cala.” She opened her eyes and Mugman grabbed my hand. Her eyes were bloodshot, like she had been crying while also not getting enough sleep. 

“Hey, kiddos.” She says devoid of any kind of enthusiasm or life, very unusual for the queen of sass. “Whatcha here for? I know this ain’t a regular visit, but you need to make it quick. I have an appointment.” I look at Mug, then look to Madame Cala before speaking finally.

“Elder Kettle said you could tell us why everyone keeps talking about King Dice, but shuts up when we ask questions.” She gives an empty chuckle with a nostalgic smile.

“That damn fool don’t know how to keep his top closed does he? Well, I’ll tell you, but if Dice asks you-you never EVER got it from me. Got it?” Her face turned serious with a bit of scared look mixed in. 

“We gotcha.” She gave a nod and told us what we... well, what I wanted to know.

“Kettle, Dice, Wheezy, Cagney, Pirouetta and I are actually all from the same isle, but back then it was dimmer and less lively than nowadays, more... depressing? Yeah, that’s it, but anyway out of all of us Dice had it the hardest, I won’t give you details on his situation, but let’s just say he preferred to be on the streets than at home. While on the streets, he did magic tricks for any passerby that had a second to spare on watching. Cagney and I were the first watchers, and he was good, so we quickly befriended him. As time went on Wheezy and Kettle came along, Wheezy had and still has a huge crush on Dice, but Dice wouldn’t and won’t give him the time of day.” The woman took a moment to chuckle to herself before she continued. “The reason everyone’s talking about Dice is that he also has a contract, but you won’t be able to get his.” I looked at the woman like her head split open and confetti was spewing from the wound.

“It just can’t be possible, I set everyone free.” The taller being scoffed at me while rolling her eyes.

“A very naïve thought. You can’t set free the Devil’s greatest possession. Y’all kids might not understand, but you can’t and won’t set Dice free. The Devil has his contract locked up tight. Now, if you’ll excuse me, my ride’s here.” We look behind us to see Mangosteen standing next to a car.

“Cala we have to go. D is having a meltdown.” Cala gave a quick nod to us and swam to the shore, letting the large being pick her up and wrap a towel around her waist.

“Devil’s greatest possession? What did she mean by that?” Mug gave me a look of confusion and concern.

“I wonder...” I still had no proper answers and was even more curious than before, but before I can do anything I hear Mug’s stomach growl.

“Sorry, you said we’d get ice cream.” He gave a shy smile and we head back. As we head back, I watched the slick black car leave with both beings talking and smiling. It’s confusing to understand why they were once working for Devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my first chapter. I have more on Wattpad but it's an older version not revised. I kinda just wanted to see what it would be like to write on here. So comment and kudo if you like it'd be a big help to my confidence. Bye!


	2. Marina Mama

**Cala**

Being in the car talking to Mang brings back many nostalgic memories. How we used to terrorize neighbors who pissed us off and then have to apologize because of Dice.

“It’s happening, huh?” I look at Mang and he gives a sympathetic look, I already know what he is asking about.

“It is. It only makes sense. My contract has broken so my snakes leave and those who stay wither until they die. Even my eels have left and my eyes have been out of control, it’s a sad thing to say but, I am going to have to get my contract back.” The large being chuckled at me.

“No need to explain, I got mine back. After those brats ripped my contract, I thought I could start over with my new buff body, protect my family, but that didn’t work out. My muscles faded, and I became weak again. Then, when I thought about it, Dice gave me a new start with another family, I couldn’t just ‘start over’ could I?” He huffs a laugh then continues.

"Turns out I wasn’t the only one feeling this way. The entire gang is at the casino, helping pick up the broken pieces. Devil isn’t making it better. Dice gave him a piece of his mind and I’m sure it got through his thick skull and he wants to apologize, but he’s so stubborn he won’t admit it."

I giggled as I remembered how much of a Chatty Cathy Mang’s could be. I look at my lap and finish drying off my tail as they changed from scales to skin. The car came to a halt as Mang hands me my favorite mini skirt and underwear. As I change, he waits outside the car, back facing towards me like the gentleman he is.

Once I’m done changing we head into the casino. Looking around was depressing. The place was still a mess, and it was quiet.

Until it wasn’t.

“Goddamnit! If I want to see my lackey I will. **MOVE**!” Devil was screaming at the top of his lungs, probably hoping Dice would open up and let him in. I walk into the only working elevator and watch the buttons glow as I ascend and when I heard the ding of the elevator a strut down the hallway to Dice’s door and did what I do best. Give orders.

“Pip, call Madame Triple and tell her we have a code purple. Everyone else,” I glared at the idiot beside me. “Get this **thing** outta here.” Frankly, I don’t give a damn about Devil, I only tolerate him because Dice asks me to, and he’s my boss.

" **Thing**? I ain’t no ' _thing'_ you damn sea creature." Devil’s eyes gleam red, ablaze with anger, and once again I couldn’t care less.

His ranting grew farther away towards the elevator as Mang’s picked up the smaller man and drug him away along with the rest of the crew. I open Dice’s door only to see an empty room. I creep through the room until I reach the closet and slowly open the door to the closet to see Dice in a nest crying; I climb into his little makeshift nest and pull him into a hug.

“What happened?” I ask slowly and gently. He sniffles and pulls back to look at me.

"You know exactly what happened. He knows how much I detest those damn words, and for him to direct that to me hurts. 'Good for nothing.' I’ve done so much for him and all he has to do is show some appreciation for my hard work and dedication to him. He’s such an unappreciative narcissistic asshole, but I can’t leave." He sobs once again, clinging to my top. While I caress his head, I could feel something off. At the top left corner of his head felt rigid, but it looked fine.

Then it clicked.

“Take it down.” He gave a pause for a second, then looked at me with fearful eyes. He knew what I was talking about. He just stares at me so I repeat myself, this time having it come out as a growl.

Chipped in the top left corner of his di, some cuts were still bleeding, and bruises all over his body.

"It’s from the building collapse a piece hit me while we made it out, Boss doesn’t know 'cause he was leading, but I’m fine I swear." My blood is boiling, I can hear my remaining snakes hiss. I can hear D screaming at me telling me he doesn’t know, but the Devil knows everything right? Why wouldn’t he know? I’m dragging Dice by his hand right down to Devil’s office where I know he is and kicked in the door. The being stayed seated while I charge toward him, I looked around to see everyone besides Pip in the room.

“Out. Except for **you**.” I stared at the being, well more like glare at him and as soon as I could hear the door close I went off. “You knew didn’t you?” He raised a brow while a smirk came to his face until I growled at him, then this smirk faded and he gave me a serious expression.

“What are you talking about, Cala?” The fur-covered being looked at me with confusion in his eyes. He really didn’t know. Had Dice gotten too good at making illusions? I look back to Dice only to see his illusion back on and him nodding his head in disagreement, silently begging me not to tell him.

“Give me the cards and dice or show him. You know I will not give them back.” He gave a defeated nod and took out a card and swiped around his body, taking off the illusion.

“What in the...” I look at the taller being that raced towards Dice as Dice back up. “Don’t move.” Dice came to a halt in his steps.

The Boss glanced at me. “I need you out.” Before I could reply he shouts at me “NOW!” I wanted to protest, but if I did, I’d probably never get my contract back.

I leave begrudgingly with a click of my tongue and close the door behind me, then met with curious eyes of the others. I instruct them, “Let’s get cleaning folks the quicker the better.” I went along with them, waiting for my chance to get another contract.

**Dice**

I want to run; I want to hide; I want to leave. I don’t want him to know. I can’t move, if I do he’ll be angry and I don’t want that. I’m just standing here, my back towards him, my eyes on the floor. My heart is racing and I can hear the inhale and exhale of his breath. They came out strained, like he was trying to suppress the anger he felt inside. I could hear the shuffling of his feet heading towards me and when the shuffling got louder so did my heartbeat.

“You hid something from me? Wasn’t it you who lectured me about doing things without letting you know? Very hypocritical, don’t you think?” I could feel my eyes burn, threatening to shed the tears I’m fighting to keep back.

“Turn around.” He persuaded, whispering it into my ear as he wraps his arms around my waist. I sniffle and listen to him, turning around to look him in the face. He gives a small smirk, caresses the underside of my di, and I feel my tears fall. It is rare for him to show me affection, so when he does, I get so overwhelmed with emotions. He pulls me into his chest and hugs me.

I love how soft he is. It gives me a sense of comfort I’ve never had, but then I ask what had been lingering in my mind.

“How did you not know?” I pull away from his chest and look at the taller being. He sighs and releases me, heading back to his throne where he sits and then invites me to his lap. A flush creeps against my cheeks while a smile forms on the male in front of me. I walk over and sit on his lap, no longer embarrassed now, just curious in his answer.

“You’re not the only one puttin’ up fronts, love.” With the snap of his fingers, the male had gashes, missing fur, and a broken left horn. I take in a breath and reach my hand to graze the exposed areas. “Seems like we both need improvement in the truth department, huh?” I sputtered, then laughed at his comment.

I cuddle into his chest as he holds me nuzzling circles on my hip, that’s when I realized I need to get something clear before being affectionate. I sit up and look him in the eyes before squeezing his second precious jewels. He winces and glares at me. “What now, love?” He grinds out with his eyes clamped shut.

"Next time you call me a 'good for nothing lackey' I will kill you... love," I whisper into his fur-covered ear. "Got it?" I finish; he smirks and nods with a hum of agreement. Releasing my grip, I rub his sensitive area a little and send him a smirk, which he gladly returns. I straddle his lap, placing myself down onto his lap. He wraps his arms around my waist and cuddles me for a few minutes before he stands up, placing me onto the ground.

“We must continue this later, I have work to attend to and,” He clutches my backside pulling me into another embrace. “you also have work to do, but” He pulls me closer to whisper in my ear and caresses my recently squeezed cheek, rivaling in the sound of my whimpers as he massages it. “I’ll take this aforementioned ass tonight.” He kisses me passionately before releasing me. “Bring in Cala and anyone else that hasn’t already renewed their contract.” He tells me as he strides to his desk, I huff at having to wait for attention, but straighten my appearance and add an illusion to hide the blemishes and cracks. 

“Si, _Jefe_ ,” I say then walk towards the door only to get grabbed by my arm, spun around, and have lips crash into mine.

“Don’t tease or I’ll take you in front of everyone outside that door.” I feel my face burn at the idea. He chuckles and sends me on my way, which I leave and give instructions to my crew and Cala.

“Okay, who’s ready to make some deals with the Devil?” A sinister smile welcomes its way to my face and the others join in, “Let’s get to work.”


	3. No Guideline in Tango

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really just a smut chapter to be honest, it's pretty short so I'll do a double post.

**Dice**

Damn that fool, teasing me like he did then making me work without relief. My clothes feel tight and irritating around my entire body, the slightest touch of my clothes makes my nipples hard and my cock twitch. As if going down 2 flights of stairs wasn't enough to make me out of breath being turned on certainly makes it a lot harder. The main building is a story above Boss' office but the stairs are super long making the trip last longer than it should.

The insurance company came with a shit ton of papers making sure I can barely see where I'm going. My careful walking comes to a halt when I feel hands massaging the globes of my ass. Despite my horniness I know this isn't Boss because he hasn't left his office yet.\ and this person's hands are too thick.

"Wheezy, I will kill you, then tell Chips you can't keep your hands to yourself." The obvious hands let go of my ass and took half of the stack of papers.

"You're so uptight Dice. I can loosen you up." The taller male spoke in a whisper next to my ear with a very suggesting tone of voice, as I turn to face the male I couldn't help but feel the burn of my face at such a thing.

"I..." Before I can even speak my waist is being pulled on until my back hits something hard.

"Back off, Smokey. Don't you have trees to harass?" I recognize Boss' voice and relax into the tight grip he has me in. Wheezy sighs and walks into Boss' office setting the insurance papers on the desk.

"Now, now, I come in peace. Just came to give a helping hand, now I will be off." He leaves with a wink towards me while Boss growls at the shorter male.

"I absolutely despise that creature," I giggle at this sentiment, and the taller creature stares at me with a smirk that'd make you sell your soul. I rub my body against the taller being causing him to release a gruff purr. "but absolutely adore this mighty fine creature." He whispers into my ear and a flush feeling spreads like a wildfire across my face to my ears.

His hands pull me into his office closing the door and locking it as soon as we enter.

I hold the documents with a tight grip as I am jostled around by the man's movements. Soon the papers are snatched out of my hands and I'm being slammed against his desk.

My hands find themselves unable to move due to the tight grip around my wrists. "So Dice. Are you ready to tango?" I want to laugh at him for saying tango, but I'm too lost in his touch to do so, so all I can reply with is.

"Only if you can also Salsa." I wrap my legs around his waist and grind against the older male's fur causing him to growl with excitement and grind back.

My breath hitches as I can feel Dev's dick rub against my ass, I love this feeling. With the snap of his fingers, he removes my clothes having them neatly folded on the floor.

He stops his grinding and kisses on my face, chest, abs until he reaches my cock and ass, licking and sucking on both. My body starts to tremble and quake as he enters a finger into my hole roughly ravaging me.

I throw my head back with my mouth ajar with only the quietest of moans leaving it. Dev kept sucking my cock while plunging my hole with now three fingers, in this euphoric state I guess I never felt the feeling of his second finger.

Seeming like hours of being submerged in pleasure Dev hits a spot that makes me forget who, where, and what I am entirely and scream in ecstasy.

"¿He tocado tu buen lugar?" Dev rarely speaks Spanish to me but at times like this, his Spanish is arousing. So, of course, I respond with just as much passion.

"¡Sí! ¡Sí, justo ahí! ¡Más ahí!" I managed to pick up bits and pieces of the language after listening to all his music and listening to him on the phone I've learned all my dirty words.

In response to my reply, he growls deeply against my neck and removes his fingers. I whine at his fingers' absence, but that is short-lived as he plunges into my hole with no remorse or gentleness.

I throw my head back in pleasure and don't hear the unlocking and opening of the doors. While I quiver and shake Dev stays still for too long for my liking and keeps mumbling.

I open my eyes, that I didn't know were closed, and see Dev looking at something towards the door. I look over from under him and see Cala and Mang standing there talking to Boss. My lust automatically shuts off and I am left embarrassed, but judging by the atmosphere something's upsetting Boss.

I sit up and assess the situation happening. I see a frustrated Cala, calm as usual Mang, and an upset Boss.

"Okay, I'll settle this situation if you can say what's wrong, Cala." I look to Cala as she gives me a sigh.

"To continue progress with the casino so have to host a party inviting all of the islanders." Cala began, but I know there is something else to this. I sigh and interrupt.

"BUT?" My tone is a little higher and a bit more aggressive due to the hard cock inside my hungry hungry hole.

" ** _BUT_** , for the party to succeed, we have been put under certain guidelines by Chalice."

"Damn." Both Boss and I mutter in unison. This causes too many problems and not enough solutions.

"Okay, we'll read over the guidelines later. Now, **_GET OUT!_** " Of course Boss is in a pissy mood his dick is in me, but not moving much to both of our dismay. Cala flips Boss the bird and leaves Mang to close the door.

The door closes and Dev pulls out all the way causing me to whimper, but it's cut short since the rest of my whimper turns into a moan as he sinks into me repeatedly leaving me only to moan like a back alley whore.

'Chalice, why must I love this man?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "¿He tocado tu buen lugar?" translates to "Did I touch a good place?"  
> "¡Sí! ¡Sí, justo ahí! ¡Más ahí!" translates to "Yes! Yes, right there! More right there!"


	4. Destroyed, but Not Deterred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy Spanish speaking and confusion is on inkwell isle. Burn down the casino and it just comes back again bigger and brighter.

I wake up to a searing pain in my backside and a fur-covered arm around my waist locking me in place to the bed. I attempt to move so I can relieve my bladder from the full capacity it is in, I try to pry the limb off my waist, but his grip is so tight I end up failing.

"Dev, release me. I have to pee then get to work." His grip tightened and my bladder was crying at the pressure.

"Fuck, Dev, wake up." I grind against his erection and he snaps awake and pins me to the bed.

"No te burles, cachorro." He growls in my ear, but as hard as I am, peeing is my top priority.

"Tengo que orinar, Dev. Let me go. You have work you need to get started on today." I whimper as he still grinds against my cock.

He finally let's go and climbs out of bed, walking to the place I'm running. I make it to the bathroom and release the liquid confined in my bladder while Dev brushed his fangs. After I finish and try to leave Dev bends me over the counter and shoved his cock in my cum filled hole causing me to scream in surprise and pleasure.

"No he terminado contigo. You already knew that though. Right?" Sending shivers throughout my entire body Dev growls into my ear.

"Por supuesto que no, mi amor." I purr and in response, he thrusts deeper into my hole reaching my pleasure point causing me to moan loudly. He pulls out almost all the way before snapping back into my hole, I gasp and let out a silent scream. 

**Meanwhile on Inkwell Island** ****

Rumors about the casino's revival began spread like wildfire once someone had mentioned it, this struck curiosity into the citizens of Inkwell. Most people believed that it would have just stayed closed after it's defeat, but to their surprise the rumors were true and the Devil's Casino was being rebuilt and reopened.

**Cuphead**

Mugs and I are finding things to get into while Elder Kettle and Madame Teapot make last meal.

Madame Teapot an odd ball teapot came into our lives not too long ago, saying she had no place to sleep for the night and saw our house first.

Personally, I think it's bull because of where we live, but hey, whatever makes the old guy happy I guess. I come out of my thoughts when I feel my face collide with a hard object. 

"Oh, my bad," I say, not paying any particular attention to whom I am saying it to. Mugs elbows my side and I look up only to see Specter and T-Bone putting something on the town board. 

"Oh, hey there kiddos. How ya doin'?" Specter's upbeat personality always seems to cover up the fact he's a complete psycho.

Of course, I'd never tell him that to his face because he'd probably kill me. 

"We're doin' pretty well. What about you Specter? Also good morning Mr. T-Bone." Mugs always feels the need to respond when someone addresses us. I, personally, couldn't care less. The almost always grumpy and pale man grunted 'hello' before turning back to the board. 

"What's that for? Somethin' y'all doin' for the express?" I express my curiosity about the large poster that the men were setting up. 

"Of course not. Our express is already popular no need for tricks like this to attract people," The shorter man says looking offended. "Can I tell 'em?" Specter gave a look at T-Bone who in turn shook his no causing Spec to pout.

"Fine! Well, I guess you two will have to find out after we finish." Mugs and I look at each and sigh as we sit down and wait for the huge-ass flyer to finish being hung.

While waiting I see Grim timidly searching for something or someone. 

"Yo! Grim! What ya lookin' for?" the tiny man that is for some reason is in human form jumps and looks at me. 

"Oh, it's you. I'm looking for Wally, he said he'd help but now he's nowhere to be found." The tiny man seemed to drift off from talking to me and Mugs to talking to himself. 

"Well, what do you need help with? You could keep us busy while we wait at this damn flyer to finish being put up." His face began to light up before fading away back to its distraught face.

"Not possible, unfortunately. I cannot have islanders help. Shit! Where is he?" Grim began to pout and tears were filling his eyes. "Wally~!"

Just on time, we hear shouting of Grim's name in the distance. We all turn toward the hollering to see Wally and Wally Jr. headed towards Grim.

"Grim, I told you to wait for me before heading to..." The man gives a quick pause after looking at me and Mugs before continuing "there." Grim stomps his foot and gives a huff. 

"What do you mean 'wait for me'?! I did... For an hour! A damn hour. Look at your clock you damn coo-coo." Grim's face gleams red as he huffs and puffs from ranting.

Taken aback by Grim's outburst, Wally checks his watch only to form an "o" shape in realization. Wally looks like he is about to say something, but Grim is walking off towards the 2nd isle obviously not having it.

In a rush, Wally grabs Jr. and runs to catch up. My staring towards the pair is interrupted by the burst of laughter, I look to my left to see Specter giggling harshly at the sight of the passing duo. 

"Stop laughing you damn fool and let's finish this. I want to go back to the station." T-Bone bitterly says while climbing higher on the ladder. Specter rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out towards the older fellow. 

"We'll stop being a distraction for you two. Come on Cup, let's go." Mug tugs at my sleeve and pulls me in the other direction.

After a while of him tugging he finally stops in front of a painfully familiar place, the casino, but it wasn't in shambles it was decently sturdy and you can see certain people working, it is off-putting, to say the least.

"Hey Cup, what do you think Madame Cala meant by 'Devil's greatest possession'?" Mug wears a straining look as if he had been looking for the answer, but still is coming up empty-handed in all directions. He just looks defeated, I stare at my brother for some time to figure how I'd answer him. I mean not even I knew what she meant by that, it was like Devil's right-hand man was on a higher level than just a normal pawn in his evil game. I sigh as I think harder and harder on the topic at hand and give Mugs a disappointing answer.

"I-I don't know, Mugs. Nothing makes sense about what Cala told us, but at least we answered the question that we were originally asking right?" I need him to get his mind off of this it was troublesome to think about and made him upset, finally realizing what I am trying to do Mug got the hint I was giving, smacks his cheeks a couple of times and smiles at me.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll stop worrying about it. Hey Cup, I bet last meal's ready. Wanna race?" Before I can answer Mug takes off leaving me behind within seconds, I chuckle to myself and begin to run towards my brother. 

"Hey! Wait for me!" I chase after my brother and try to catch up, but I end up losing sight of him.

I stop and take a breath, no matter how strong I am Mugs is faster. I know Mugs is probably already at the house, so I will just take a minute to relax on the grass. Sitting just outside the isle market, and listening to the mild hustle and bustle of the street is kind of relaxing.

"I heard that some of the people with contracts are coming back. I mean why would they WANT to come back?" A woman starts as she tests some fruit for its freshness.

"Benefits for them are pretty large, and if you work there without a home you are kept in staff quarters. It's not that bad from what I've heard." The shopkeeper relays back.

"Even so, is it worth being humiliated and talked down upon?" The shopping woman questions puzzledly.

"Apparently that's just a ruse that's in place during business hours." The shopkeeper reports.

"Really now? Well with the grand opening party Saturday I guess we'll find out, huh?" The woman that is shopping tells as she leaves the shop to the next. I run to the shopkeeper and question her.

"What was that about a grand opening party on Saturday?" I glare at her questionably.

"You haven't seen the poster? It's been put up for a couple of minutes now." The woman is polite so I give a nod in thanks and run the to poster I had just left not too long ago.

I finally arrive and am only baffled at what I'm looking at. There it is... A black and white decorated poster reading 'The Devil's Casino Grand Opening, Come join us for one _HELL_ of a time.'

This can't be happening... Why?


End file.
